Warriors: A New Era
by Painter40
Summary: A new prophecy frightens the cats of every clan. The danger they are preparing for isn't like the battles they fought before. Warning: There will be lots of spoilers, don't read unless you want spoils or have read every book up to the "Last Hope."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So, I am restarting my warriors story because I'm really far from where I was before. Please review and I would also appreciate of people gave some ideas for cats. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Silverkit felt something poke her in her ribs, pulling her out of a peaceful sleep. She looked up at a ginger she-cat who was now cleaning a white body beside her. The she-cat noticed that Silverkit was awake and gave a lick on her head, "Silverkit, Dogpaw just came by, he wanted you to help him with the elders."  
Instantly awake, Silverkit jumped up. She loved helping the elders, they always told the best stories and made working fun for her. Quickly she shook the moss out of her golden-brown fur and cleaned her silver-white paws. Then she jumped out of the nursery and padded over to the Elder's den.  
Dogpaw was standing outside waiting for her with a mouse bile-soaked ball of moss. His long, dark gray pelt shined in the sun light.  
"Glad you came to help," he said, "taking care of the elders is boring."  
"Yeah, but they tell good stories."  
Dogpaw shrugged and walked inside the den.  
"You're here early," rasped a voice.  
"Well if I get all my work done you can sleep more, Palenose." replied Dogpaw.  
Palenose thought about that for a second, "Good point," said the white she-cat.  
Dogpaw started feeling around her fur for any ticks, he found one behind her ear and dabbed some mouse bile on it.  
"Hello Silverkit," came sleepy voice.  
Silverkit turned and saw Brokenfoot, a blue-gray tom.  
"Hi Brokenfoot," said Silverkit walking over to him with big pleading eyes, begging for a story.  
Clearly he got the message, "alright, which one do you want to hear?"  
"The Great Journey!" she said happily.  
Brokenfoot sighed, "Again? This will be the fifth time you've heard it."  
Silverkit nodded frantically, this was her favorite story. Curling up in front of him, she listened to him tell her about the journey over the mountains.

"Done!" exclaimed Dogpaw, he had just laid down the fresh bedding. "Good," said Palenose, "now get out so we can sleep." Dogpaw rolled his eyes, "come on Silverkit," he mewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello and Merry Christmas! Here's a present!  
You: Oh My Gosh! It's another chapter!  
P.s. This story is in the future, like very far into the future**

 **Chapter 2**

"WindClan intruder!" squealed Amberkit, "get her!" Silverkit ran away from her sisters, Amberkit and Rosekit. Suddenly Amberkit jumped in front of her and Rosekit pounced from behind. Rosekit's white and ginger fur was a blur as the two rolled around. When Silverkit made it on top of Rosekit, she paused and jumped away, only to find Amberkit's dark ginger fur racing towards her.  
"Rosekit, Amberkit!" came their mother's voice, "quit messing with your sister, you're getting your pelt all messy. You don't want to look like rogues do you?"  
"Sorry," mumbled Rosekit.  
"Oh come on, Lilypetal," came another voice, "It's a big day for them. You can't blame them for being excited."  
Silverkit's father, Addertooth, was walking towards them. The three kits raced towards him and rubbed themselves against his dark brown pelt.  
"I guess," muttered Lilypetal as she picked up Rosekit by her scruff, took her over to the den and began cleaning the dirt out of her pelt.  
"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a clan meeting," Rainstar's voice rang out over the camp.  
"Come on!" squealed Amberkit as they raced over to their leader. Most of the warriors had already gathered around the highledge.  
"Calm yourselves," said Stagear, the Thunderclan Deputy, in an amused voice.  
Rainstar was looking down at the apprentices ready to speak, "Amberkit, Rosekit, and Silverkit ** _,_** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Amberkit will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Tanglefoot. I hope the Tanglefoot will pass down all she knows on to you."  
Rainstar looked at a brown tabby she-cat, "Tanglefoot **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Waspstripe, and you have shown yourself to be clever and brave. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Amberkit touched noses with her mentor and stepped back for Rosekit.  
Rainstar turned to Rosekit, "Rosekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Patchheart. I hope he passes down all he knows on to you."  
The leader grey leader turned to a fluffy white cat with a brown face and ears. "Patchheart, you are ready to take on your third apprentice. You have received excellent training from your mentor and past two apprentices. You have shown yourself to be wise and strong. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Patchheart touched his nose to Rosepaw's.  
Now it was Silverkit's turn and her heart pounded so loudly it made her shake.  
"Silverkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Bluewing. I hope he passes down all he knows on to you." Silverpaw felt fur brush against hers. She looked up at the blue-gray tom who was about to become her mentor.  
"Bluewing, you are ready to take on your fourth apprentice. You have received excellent training from your mentor and past apprentices. You have shown yourself to be determined and courageous. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Bluewing looked down and silverpaw reached up to touch her nose to his.  
Rainstar jumped down from his place on the highledge and the cats began breaking up. "Bluewing," called stagear, "how about you and your apprentice come with me to patrol the borders."  
Bluewing nodded, "come on Silverpaw." Silverpaw followed the gray, tabby deputy as he walked through the brambles out of camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I have written even more! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or any other holiday that you celebrate. This is a little short but its better than nothing, right? Also, I mentioned this before but, I would love if some of you would give me cat ideas. You could make up a cat or base it off of you. I just need their clan, personality and any other extra things. I will try to include all of your cats somehow.**

 **Chapter 3**

Silverpaw followed her mentor through the forest as he and Stagear renewed the scent markers along the WindClan borders.  
"Let's stop and hunt for a little bit, then we'll continue on to the ShadowClan border," said Stagear.  
"What about me?" asked Silverpaw, "I don't know how to hunt yet."  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you how soon," reassured Bluewing, "For now, just keep watch."  
Silverpaw nodded and sat down. She felt excited, she was keeping watch for _warriors_. They were relying on _her_ to tell them if there was any danger.  
Shaking away her thoughts she tried to control herself and focus (which was the hardest part of her job).  
A new scent suddenly entered her nose, _WindClan_.  
Silverpaw opened her mouth to yowl to Bluewing and Stagear, but quickly stopped herself. They were still close to the WindClan border, so it could just be a patrol.  
Slowly, Silverpaw crept forward and peered across the border. A young calico she-cat was running after a rabbit. Silverpaw stayed still, waiting to see what would happen.  
The calico continued to run after the rabbit, who made a sudden turn towards the border. The calico followed, and just as the rabbit was about to hop over the border the calico caught it. Up close, Silverpaw could see her silver-gray eyes filled with determination. She watched as the she-cat walked over the border and began burying her kill.  
Silverpaw couldn't see any Windclan warriors so she decided to confront the cat herself.  
"Hey!" she called.  
The calico looked up and her tail puffed out.  
"You're on Thunderclan territory," Silverpaw continued.  
"Oh, oops," said the calico looking around nervously, "I'm sorry, you won't tell any right?"  
Silverpaw narrowed her eyes. she wasn't sure she should be doing this. She wanted to call for Stagear and Bluewing so badly. "ok, fine. I won't tell."  
"Thanks!" exclaimed the WindClan cat, "I should get back to my patrol now," she said, picking up her rabbit, "I'm Moonpaw by the way."  
"I'm Silverpaw," said Silverpaw, "bye."

Bluewing and Stagear came back with a thrush and two mice. The cats quickly ate and continued on to the ShadowClan border. After renewing the scent markers without any trouble, they headed back to camp.  
"Stagear!" They had just arrived back at camp and Deadpaw, an older apprentice, was running towards them.  
"Have you seen Peachkit?" he asked.  
"No, why?" asked Stagear with a concerned look on his face.  
"She's gone missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. So, before I say anything else I would like to give a shout out to skeleee, my very first reviewer. Thank you so much for those corrections I will fix those in the future and I am so happy that you like my story. I am still waiting for ideas on cats but if you don't have any, whatever I can base cats off of Percy Jackson characters or something.**

 **Chapter 4**

"What!" exclaimed Stagear, "What happened?"  
"Wren said that she had fallen asleep and when she woke up, Peachkit was gone!"  
Wren had been a loner, she was found with her mother on Thunderclan's territory during a very cold Leaf-Bare a few moons before Silverpaw and her sisters were born. She had been a young kit, only two moons old, when she was found. Her mother died a few days later from greencough.  
"Bluewing, search the old Twoleg nest, and take Silverpaw with you," ordered Stagear, "Deadpaw," he said, turning towards the dark brown tabby, "Take Tatteredsnout and go to the Sycamore."  
Bluewing and Deadpaw nodded and bounded off in different direction.  
Silverpaw followed Bluewing, pausing every so often to get a good whiff of everything around her.  
They were almost to the old Twoleg nest when a new smell reached her nose, _Peachkit!_  
Silverpaw sniffed again, her scent was fresh and it was going towards the nest.  
"Bluewing!" she called, "I found her scent, and I think we're heading the right way."  
Bluewing nodded, "Good, I think we should hurry too. Peachkit is a _kit_ , and kits don't understand what's dangerous and what's not."  
Silverpaw nodded and bolted ahead, she was determined to get this kit home safely to Wren.  
Silverpaw skidded to a stop in front of a clump of catmint. She spotted a small, pale orange tabby body high up in a tree and she looked like she was about to jump.  
Then she gasped, _she's trying to jump to the top of the twoleg nest._  
The jump was a fox-length long, there was no way Peachkit would make it.  
"Peachkit!" she yowled, "get down from there!"  
Peachkit ignored her and focused on the jump she was about to make.  
Bluewing ran and jumped onto the tree, he was trying to quickly climb the tree before she had the chance to jump.  
"Peachkit, come over here!" he called to her. But Peachkit still ignored him.  
Blue wing obviously didn't want to move in case he knocked her out of the tree.  
Peachkit let her tail thrash dangerously from side to side. As she continued trashing her tail she began to lose her balance.  
Silverpaw gasped as she slipped, Peachkit was desperately trying to hang on to the branch with her tiny claws.  
Peachkit kept slipping as she clawed at the bark on the tree.  
"Help!" she yowled, tearing Silverpaw away from her petrified state.  
As Peachkit lost her hold on the branch Silverpaw dashed towards her, but Peachkit was falling to fast.  
Peachkit reached the ground with a thud and an ear-splitting shriek. Silverpaw stood frozen in fear a fox-length away, too afraid to do anything. _I should have caught her, this is my fault, I shouldn't have frozen,_ she thought.  
Paw steps thudding on the forest floor made her turn. Stagear, Dogpaw, Deadpaw, Tatteredsnout- a white tom with patches of fur missing- and Peachkit's father Thistleface –a dark brown and white cat- came out of the bushes.  
"Peachkit!" yowled Thistleface. He ran over to his kit. He brushed away the leaves and started to pick her up by the scruff.  
"Thistleface, stop!"  
A pale tabby she-cat bounded over to the warrior and his kit, "I need to see how injured she is before you move her. We don't want to hurt her even more."  
Thistleface stepped back, "Will she be ok Lightwhisker?" he asked as she examined Peachkit.  
Lightwhisker looked up at him with sad eyes, "I don't know," she sighed, "a broken rib is very bad."  
Thistleface stared at the medicine cat. "I promise I'll do all I can," purred Lightwhisker.  
She turned to the other cats, "Bluewing, Stagear, pick up Peachkit and put her on my back, _gently_."  
They two cats did as they were told, "Good, "said Lightwhisker, "Silverpaw, I want you to watch Peachkit and make sure she doesn't fall."  
Silverpaw nodded, this time she wouldn't let this kit be hurt.  
As they walked back to camp Silverpaw remembered how badly she, Amberpaw, and Rosepaw had wanted to play with Peach kit and her brother Swallowkit when they had been born.  
That had been four moons ago. Peachkit and Swallowkit never played with each other anymore so Peachkit had most likely gotten bored of camp and went to go explore.  
"My kit!" Wren came bounding out of the bramble tunnel. Her pale brown fur was messy and her blue eyes were bright with fear.  
"I'm taking her to my den, you can come see her later today," Lightwhisker reassured Wren.  
Wren nodded, "ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**o I wrote a lot today! So I would like to thank another reviewer, I'll just call you guest I guess, But I am so happy that you like what I'm writing and Dude, Percy Jackson is what my life revolves around, well, besides Warriors. But I also need some Opinions here, so I have a prophecy and the cats were all going to be she-cats. But then I realized that I probably shouldn't do that, but I still want opinions.**

 **Chapter** 5

Sunlight drifted into the apprentice den waking Silverpaw. Silverpaw sat up and stretched, then shook the moss out of her fur.  
"Hi Silverpaw," yawned a sleepy voice. Mousepaw was sitting up in the nest he shared with Deadpaw.  
"Hello Mousepaw," Silverpaw responded as he began licking his fur. It was gray with white smudges all over his body. One smudge surrounded his eye, making it look as if he was always surprised.  
Silverpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole.  
"Silverpaw," called Bluewing,"We're going to do some battle training with Amberpaw and Rosepaw."  
Silverpaw nodded and ate the last of her vole, then she bounded off towards Bluewing.  
She found Amberpaw, Rosepaw and their mentors already at the training hollow. Her sisters were watching Tanglefoot and Patchheart were demonstrating a fighting move.  
Patchheart brought his paw down hard on Tanglefoot's face. Tanglefoot shook her head and sat up, "did you all see that," she asked all three apprentices.  
The sisters nodded, "good, I want you three to try it on your mentors."  
Silverpaw walked over to Bluewing and crouched down. She attempted to copy the move, but Bluewing dodged easily, "Hey!" yowled Silverpaw.  
"An enemy warrior isn't just going to stand there waiting for you," said Bluewing, "so you have to act-" Silverpaw had her down hard on Bluewing's face, just as Patchheart had done.  
"Good job," congratulated Bluewing. He looked over at the others, "I want to teach you another move that you can use on bigger cats," he said, "jump on my back from behind then grip it with your claws."  
Silverpaw nodded and jumped up onto his back, "good, now up there you are out of range of their claws. You can do plenty of damage when you're up there, but you have to remember to jump away if your opponent rolls over, like this." He quickly began to roll over, so Silverpaw jumped away." Good try that again." Silverpaw did the move again, jumping away when Bluewing rolled over.  
Bluewing taught her a couple more moves then decided they should join the others.  
"Alright, Amberpaw, I want you and Silverpaw to fight, _claws sheathed,"_ ordered Tanglefoot.  
Amberpaw and Silverpaw crouched in the middle of the clearing.  
Amberpaw was the first to strike. She tried to attack with the first move they had learned. Easily dodging it Silverpaw jumped at Amberpaw, they rolled around until Silverpaw stopped on top of Amberpaw.  
"Is that why you and Bluewing took so long?" asked Rosepaw, "Did he teach you other moves?"  
"Yes, did your mentors not teach _you_ any?"  
Rosepaw shook her head, "No, but we only learned two and _that,_ " she said pointing at Silverpaw, "Was not one of them."  
They practiced until Sunhigh, they went back to camp and took a break for some freshkill.  
Finishing her mouse, Silverpaw went to lay on the Halfrock. The sun had spent the day warming it, making Silverpaw sleepy. Another cat jumped onto the rock next to her. It was Deadpaw, his dark green eyes stared into her blue ones.  
"Hey Deadpaw," said Silverpaw as she moved over to give him room. Though she miss-judged how big the rock was and fell off, "Ow!" she said. Her paw had a thorn in it.  
Deadpaw was instantly by her side, "the thorn isn't deep," he said. He gripped the thorn with his teeth and pulled gently. The thorn came out easily with no pain, but her paw was still sore.  
Silverpaw paw stood up, "I'm going to get something from Lightwhisker," she said, limping away.  
"Hello Silverpaw," said the medicine cat when Silverpaw walked in.  
"Hello, Lightwhisker. I got a thorn stuck in my paw, but it fell out. Now paw is really sore."  
"Ok, let me look." Lightwhisker sniffed her paw. Lightwhisker went through a crack in the wall then came out with a minute later with a poultice, "hold out your paw." Silverpaw obeyed and Lightwhisker put the poultice on her pad.  
"Thanks, that feels a lot better," mewed Silverpaw  
"Anytime," replied Lightwhisker.  
Silverpaw was walking out when she noticed Peachkit stretched on her side, asleep.  
"How is Peachkit?"  
"Better, I was just about to give her some Comfrey," she said, dropping big, black roots in front of Silverpaw's silvery- white paws.  
"Can you wake her for me?"  
Silverpaw nodded, "sure."  
Careful not to touch her ribs, Silverpaw poked the kit.  
Peachkit opened her eyes, "you need to eat these," Silverpaw nosed the roots over to her.  
Peachkit only nodded and began nibbling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi g** **uys, this is a little on the short side, but, I have school tomorrow so I was really busy. But anyways, I'm going to have short bits of other character's points of view. Today it's Lightwhisker, YAY! Also I am still waiting for someone to give otheir opinion on what I should do about the prophecy.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lightwhisker paced around the clearing, the Prophecy she had just heard still danced in her head.

 _Eight cats,_

 _Two from the breeze, two from the water, two from the dark, and two from a storm,_

 _Will travel to a land of old to hear the words of Sky._

"Lightwhisker, what are you doing?"  
Lightwhisker turned to see Addertooth, "Thinking," she sighed.  
"Well it must be about something serious," he observed.  
Lightwhisker sat down, "It's nothing I just need to speak to Rainstar."

When Lightwhisker walked into Rainstar's den, the Thunderclan leader sat up, "What's wrong?"  
"A prophecy is what's wrong," she hissed.  
Rainstar narrowed his eyes, "Tell me."  
"Eight cats, Two from the breeze, two from the water, two from the dark, and two from a Storm, will travel to a land of old to hear the words of Sky."  
"I wonder what it means," mumbled Rainstar.  
Then a yowl of alarm echoed through the camp, "Stagear's hurt!"  
The two cats run to the Highledge and saw Amberpaw, Tanglefoot, Waspstripe- a light gray cat with black stripes- and Stagear.  
"What happened?" asked Rainstar.  
"We were attacked by a badger," said Tanglefoot fearfully, "He's got a deep belly wound."  
Lightwhisker immediately sprang down from the Highledge and bolted to her den, seconds later she came out with a bunch of Cobwwebs.  
Lightwhisker was dimly aware of all of the cats watching her as she applied the cobwebs. When she finished, blood had already soaked through the sticky white bandage.  
"He's in the paws of StarClan now," she murmured, Rainstar tensed. Stagear and Rainstar had been friends since they were kits, this would be a painful loss for him.  
Stagear's body went through one last spasm, before going limp.  
"Tonight we will sit Vigil for Stagear," announced Rainstar.

All the cats of Thunderclan were gathered beneath the Highledge. It was almost Moonhigh and Rainstar was going to pick a new deputy.  
"I say these words before StarClan so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice," Rainstar gazed down at the cats below him, "The new deputy of ThunderClan is Blazestep."

Silverpaw looked up at the Blazestep. He was a pale orange with spots all over his body and stripes along his legs.  
"Thank you," mewed Blazestep, "I will protect my clan until I die."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I wrote a lot for you all. Now I am still waiting for more reviews but I can wait and just add some excitement at camp if I need to, or I'll make my own decision. Anyways, Read!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Alright, you three," said Tanglefoot, "today we're going to learn how to climb trees."  
Rosepaw snorted, "Squirrels climb trees. Cats do not."  
"Well to bad," said Patchheart, "Because today you're going to learn."  
Bluewing jumped up on the tree and started climbing, "Come on! You'll be fine, just follow me."  
Amberpaw jumped up swiftly and began to climb up behind Bluewing.  
"B-but, what if w-we f-fall?" asked Rosepaw her eyes wide with fear.  
Silverpaw shivered at image of Rosepaw falling down from the trees and breaking her neck.  
"It will be ok. We'll be here to catch you," purred Tanglefoot.  
Rosepaw nodded and crept up to the tree, slowly climbing it. Bluewing and Amberpaw were already up in the branches, waiting for Silverpaw and Rosepaw.  
Silverpaw waited until Rosepaw was almost up until she jumped up onto the tree, too.  
The climb was easy, when she reached the top she sat close to Rosepaw in fear that her sister would fall off.  
"Alright," whispered Bluewing, "I want you guys to move silently and quickly through the branches. Patchheart and Tanglefoot will be wandering around. I want you to jump down on your mentors and land smoothly. They don't know that we're doing this so make sure you don't give it away." Bluewing bounded down the tree, exchanged a few words with Patchheart and Tanglefoot, and walked away through the trees.  
 _This is going to be pretty hard_ , realized Silverpaw. Unlike her sisters, her mentor knew what she was doing.  
Carefully she hopped over to another branch then jumped to another tree. She caught a glimpse of Bluewing's fur and crept along the branch towards it. She reached a big branch near the trunk of the tree. Her fur blended in with bark making her nearly invisible.  
Then she saw Bluewing he was turning towards her, quickly she crouched down hiding her white paws. She curled her tail and put her ears back hiding the white tips. Then watched Bluewing walked past her. Silverpaw waited for a second and crept along the tree after him. She got closer to the skinnier branches and paused. These branches would shake under her weight. She crept back to the trunk and went into the position she was in before. Surely Bluewing would come back around?  
Finally Bluewing appeared, he looked a bit worried and a faint fear scent was coming off of him.  
Silverpaw got herself ready to pounce, _wait for it,_ she waited Bluewing to get closer then she jumped down. Silverpaw hit his back and he collapsed.

"Good job," he rasped, "Now get off me you great lump!"  
Silverpaw jumped off her mentor's back, happy to be praised.  
"Should we find the others?" she asked.  
Bluewing nodded, "Yes, let's go."

"Patchheart was so surprised he nearly attacked me," bragged Rosepaw.  
"Oh yeah?" challenged Amberpaw, "Tanglefoot was so surprised she yowled, 'Attack!' and ran towards camp."  
Lilypetal purred with amusement, "Oh come on you two, don't exaggerate."  
"But she did," argued Amberpaw.  
"I don't doubt it," purred Dogpaw, "Addertooth nearly jumped out of his pelt when I fell on him."  
"Same here," mewed Mousepaw padding over with Deadpaw just behind him, the two of them had multiple pieces of fresh kill in their mouth.  
"We thought you guys might be hungry," said Deadpaw putting down the prey. He nosed a mouse over to Silverpaw, "Here," he said. There seemed to be a nervous edge in his voice, almost as if he was scared of her.  
"Thanks," mewed Silverpaw as she took a bite of the fat mouse.  
"Mmm," purred Dogpaw as he bit in to a vole, "The prey is delicious this new leaf."  
"This is the only new leaf you've lived through," argued Mousepaw.  
Dogpaw shrugged, "It's still yummy."  
"You think everything's yummy," purred Amberpaw.  
Mousepaw finished his mouse and jumped to his paws, "Guys I have got to show you something." He came back from the Apprentice's den a moment later with a shiny rock in his mouth, "I found this by the lake."  
"I don't know what it is about you two but you have the weirdest obsessions," said Rosepaw rolling her eyes.  
"Hey you stop and smell the flowers when you're hunting," said Mousepaw accusingly.  
Rosepaw hissed and pounced on Mousepaw.  
The two rolled around, playfully clawing at each other. They knocked over Deadpaw, who then scrambled away to hide behind Dogpaw.  
Silverpaw turned her attention back to her denmates, they were rolling towards the Warrior's den.  
Silverpaw bolted over to them, they were going to crash into it, "Guys!"  
Rosepaw jumped away leaving Mousepaw breathing heavily.  
"What are you two doing?" Blazestep was standing behind Silverpaw.  
"Ummm," Rosepaw sat frozen.  
"You aren't kits in the nursery anymore," he said sternly.  
"Sorry," mumbled Mousepaw.  
Blazestep nodded and walked away.  
"I don't know why _he_ was made deputy," said Dogpaw, "He's not even a senior warrior yet."  
Silverpaw nodded, "Yeah, but he was still a good choice."

* * *

 **I bet you guys can guess the couples!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Ok, I am so sorry that I haven't updated all week, but you know, I have school. *Shivers***

 **Chapter 8**

The blackbird was nearly a mouse-tail away. Slowly Silverpaw crept towards it, _wait for it, wait for it_ , she thought, _NOW!  
_ Silverpaw pounced and quickly bit down on its neck, "Good job," mewed Tatteredsnout.  
Silverpaw was on a hunting patrol with Bluewing, Tatteredsnout, Deadpaw, and Redheart.  
"Ok, let's split up now," mewed Redheart, "we're going to scare all they prey away if we keep hunting together like this."  
"Tatteredsnout, Bluewing and I will split up and search by the WindClan border, we found some WindClan scent on our side of the border."  
Silverpaw froze, that was Moonpaw they were talking about. The calico she-cat had crossed the border by mistake, hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble for it.  
"Silverpaw!" Silverpaw jumped at Redheart's voice.  
"What?" she hissed in embarrassment.  
"I _said_ that you and Deadpaw can hunt together by the ShadowClan border."  
"Ok," mumbled Silverpaw.  
The apprentices waited for the warriors to leave before they went to the border, "Alright, let's go," mewed Silverpaw.  
She began to pad away but noticed Deadpaw hadn't really started to follow, "Come on," urged Silverpaw, "I don't bite."  
Deadpaw nodded nervously and began to follow her.  
The stopped by the clearing at the edge of the Thunderclan border.  
"Ok, Deadpaw lets spilt up but stay close ok?"  
Deadpaw nodded and scampered off into the trees.  
Silverpaw opened her mouth to scent the air. The scent of mouse hit her as she walked towards the lake. She quickly dropped to a hunters crouch and crept towards the little unsuspecting mouse. Silverpaw quickly pounced and down on its neck. She covered her kill with leaves and bounded off to find more.  
Silverpaw was padding back to the clearing to find Deadpaw. She carried two mice with her, _Bluewing's going to be proud,_ she thought.  
"Help!" Deadpaw came barreling towards her, "Fox!" he screeched.  
Silverpaw dropped her mice and ran. She realized she was heading towards the ShadowClan border just in time before she crossed. Deadpaw came up beside her and the fox was right behind them, "Help!" they screeched.  
Then a yowl sounded and a black cat jumped out at them and knocked the fox over. Two more cats joined him. One was a dark ginger with golden flecks and the other was a Siamese. The three of them attacked the fox. The Siamese was thrown into a bush, but popped right back out, snarling. Suddenly the fox turned tail and ran. The black and ginger cats ran after it. The Siamese turned towards the bushes and called, "You can come out now."  
Two apprentices popped out one was black and white and the other one was a dark gray. "You see how dangerous fighting a fox is?" asked the Siamese. The apprentices nodded excitedly, "When will we be able to fight like that?" asked the dark gray cat.  
"Soon," mewed the Siamese. She turned to Silverpaw and Deadpaw, "What happened?" she hissed.  
Deadpaw's fur puffed out, "I-I was just hunting," he stammered, "I went back to collect my fresh kill and the fox w-was standing there eating one of my mice. I tried to run, but it had already seen me."  
"Why didn't you scent the Fox?" Asked the Siamese.  
"B-because I was a shrew in my mouth and I couldn't smell anything else."  
The warrior turned back to the other two apprentices, "What would you have done?"  
"Stop and carefully take in what's around me," said the black and white cat.  
"Good job, Blackpaw," purred the Siamese.  
"What should we do with those two?" growled a new voice. The black cat was back with the ginger cat just behind him.  
"We can take them back to camp and have Foxleaf look at them," replied the ginger cat. He turned to Silverpaw and Deadpaw, "What are your names?"  
"Silverpaw and Deadpaw," mewed Silverpaw fearfully. What were these cats going to do to them?  
"Come with us back to our camp," he mewed quietly.  
The black cat hissed angrily, "Nightwing!" hissed the Siamese.  
"Sorry Heronpelt," muttered Nightwing.  
The ShadowClan camp was surrounded by bushes and brambles with branches covering the top. "What're they doing here?" whispered one of the apprentices as they entered the camp.  
"I don't know," replied another.|  
A tortoise shell she-cat came out of a den far from the entrance, and met the group of cats in the middle of the clearing.  
"What have we here?"  
"Well Petalstar," said Nightwing, "These two Thunderclan apprentices got themselves attacked by a fox."  
Petalstar looked down at the two frightened faces, "Sunblaze, take them to Foxleaf. They can stay here for the night and will return to their clan in the morning."  
Sunblaze nodded and motioned with his tail for Silverpaw and Deadpaw to follow.  
He led them to a den near a sandy spot in the clearing, a russet colored she-cat with kind green eyes.  
"What happened?" she asked narrowing her eyes.  
"These two were attacked by foxes," replied Sunblaze.  
Foxleaf mumbled something under her breath then went back into her den. She came back out with a few little black seeds.  
"Eat these," said Foxleaf.  
Silverpaw and Deadpaw obeyed. "What are you going to do with us?" asked Deadpaw nervously.  
"We'll let you stay the night, like Petalstar said," purred Sunblaze.  
"They can sleep with the apprentices tonight," hissed Foxleaf, "I don't have enough room in my den with Swanstep sleeping here," she motioned towards a white she-cat sleeping in the corner.  
Sunblaze nodded and headed towards another den across the camp.  
"You guys have some temporary den mates," mewed Sunblaze to the apprentices.  
"What? No way am I sleeping with _them_ ," hissed a light gray tom.  
"Well you're going to have to deal with it for tonight, Pebblepaw," growled Sunblaze.  
Pebblepaw looked away, "Come on Duskpaw," he hissed. A fiery she-cat followed him into the den, followed by an orange tabby she-cat, Blackpaw, and Shadepaw.  
Deadpaw and Silverpaw reluctantly followed. The two curled up together and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm back. Today you will be reading from Deadpaw's point of view. Also I'm open to any critiques so... READ! Lol**

 **Chapter 9**

Deadpaw opened his eyes, Silverpaw was still fast asleep.  
"Ummm, Hi."  
Deadpaw turned to the source of the voice. An orange tabby she-cat was sitting up in her nest.  
"Hi," said Deadpaw, backing away.  
"I'm sorry about Pebblepaw. I'm sure he didn't mean to be mean," she mewed.  
"It's ok," replied Deadpaw. He was a little shocked that this cat was being nice to him, "What's your name?"  
"Emberpaw, you?"  
"Deadpaw."  
"Well Deadpaw, let me introduce you to a few of the cats here."  
Deadpaw followed Emberpaw out of the den. A little brown kit was playing with a ball of moss near the nursery. She had a little white symbol on her fore head in the shape of a pine tree.  
"Pinekit!" the little kit turned and raced towards them, leaving the moss behind.  
"Who's he?" she asked, "He smells yucky."  
Emberpaw narrowed her eyes, "Don't be mean Pinekit, and this is Deadpaw. He's an apprentice form Thunderclan."  
"Cool!" Pinekit bounced around Deadpaw happily, "Is he staying here?"  
"No," replied Deadpaw, "I'm going back soon."  
Pinekit stopped bouncing and looked up at him with big green eyes, "Aww."  
"You'll see him at gatherings when you're an apprentice," mewed Emberpaw.  
"But that's two moons from now!"  
"I'll probably still be an apprentice," purred Deadpaw.  
"Pinekit!" a brown she-cat was standing by the nursery with a stern look on her face.  
"Bye!" Pinekit mewed as she ran off.  
"That queen is Scarletclaw, soon she'll be the only queen. Fawnstep's two kits, Sharkkit and Bonekit are six moons. I think they're having their apprentice ceremony today."  
"So this is one of the Thunderclan apprentices?" rasped a voice a blackish gray tom stood behind Deadpaw, "Umm, yeah," he replied nervously. This cat looked big and dangerous, his dark amber eyes gave him a fearsome look.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," said the tom, his tail curled in amusement, "My name is Nettlebark."  
"You're the Deputy aren't you?" Deadpaw suddenly remebered this cat. He had seen him talking to Stagear at the last gathering. His heart ached when he thought of the dead Thunderclan deputy, he had been one of the wisest cats he knew.  
"Yes I am," said Nettlebark ripping him away from his thoughts, "Petalstar sent me to tell you that once Silverpaw wakes up you may go home."  
"Great, thank you!" Deadpaw turned to Emberpaw, "I'll go wake Silverpaw."  
Blackpaw and Pebblepaw were awake now. When Deadpaw walked into the den, Pebblepaw hissed.  
Ignoring the gray apprentice, Deadpaw went over to where Silverpaw was sleeping. Her golden-brown was soft and carefully groomed, like it always was.  
"Silverpaw," he whispered, poking her with his paw. The she-cat opened her eyes slowly and sat up, "What?" she yawned.  
"We can go back to camp!"  
"When?" she asked suddenly awake.  
"Now," he mewed as he bounded out of the den. Sunblaze, Nettlebark, and a dark gray cat with amber eyes were waiting for them at the entrance.  
"I can see you two are happy to be going back to Thunderclan," purred Sunblaze.  
Silverpaw nodded eagerly.  
"Well come on then," said Nettlebark.  
"Bye Deadpaw!" came Emberpaw's voice.  
"Bye!" replied Deadpaw.

Silverpaw stuck close to Deadpaw as they traveled to the border. Deadleaf looked at Silverpaw's blue eyes, they sparkled in the sunlight making Deadpaw feel nervous again. Everytime he was around her he felt nervous.  
"What?" asked Silverpaw looking back at him.  
"N-nothing," he replied quickly looking away.  
Soon they had reached the border, but the patrol kept going.  
 _They must be taking us back to camp!_ He realized.  
Finally, they reached the camp. Nettlebark led the group in.  
"My Kit!" came two voices. Lilypetal and Specklebelly, a pale brown tabby she-cat with little black dots all over her belly, came bounding over.  
"Are you ok?" asked Lilypetal as she licked Silverpaw's cheek.  
Specklebelly did the same and looked up at Nettlebark, "Thank you, let me take you to Rainstar he would like to know what happened."  
"Of course," replied Nettlebark.  
When they left Lilypetal gave them both stern looks, "What happened to you two?"  
Deadpaw nervously clawed the ground, "Well, I was hunting with Silverpaw," began Deadpaw, "I went back to get some of my fresh kill, but a fox had found it. I tried to get away unseen but it began chasing me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran towards Silverpaw. We didn't try to fight it because we had never seen a fox before. Then a ShadowClan patrol came and chased it off."  
Lilypetal curled her tail around Silverpaw, "Oh my poor kit!"  
Deadpaw held back a _mrrow_ of laughter as Lilypetal vigorously licked Silverpaw's head.  
Rainstar and the ShadowClan cats exited Rainstar's den and were approaching Silverpaw and Deadpaw, "I'm proud of you two for not trying to fight this fox on your own or bringing it towards our camp. You were very brave when you allowed enemy warriors to take you to they're camp. You have done nothing wrong, so you may go without punishment."  
"Thank you Rainstar," said Deadpaw.  
Rainstar nodded and turned to Nettlebark, "Thank you for bringing our apprentices back to camp."  
Nettlebark nodded and turned to leave, with Sunblaze and the dark gray warrior following him.  
Deadpaw and Silverpaw shared a squirrel from the fresh kill pile, then went to their den. To Deadpaw's relief, none of the others were there. He curled up in his nest and closed his eyes. Jusat before he fell asleep, he felt Silverpaw curl up next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! Chapter 10! I'm really happy, as you can probably tell. Also, this part was long and hard to write. Oh yeah, completely off topic, but most of you know that Spottedleaf is related to SkyClan, right? And Graystripe in her kin and he had kits with a RiverClan cat. So... Feathertail and Stormfur (I think that's his name) are Thunder, River, and SkyClan. LOL**

 **Chapter 10**

The warmth of Deadpaw's body kept Silverpaw fast asleep, at least until the other apprentices came back.  
"You're alive!" came Rosepaw's happy voice.  
"Deadpaw!" mewed Dogpaw, "How big was the fox? Was ShadowClan mean? Did they force you to eat lizards? Did you almost die?"  
Deadpaw sat up in narrowed his eyes clearly annoyed, Silverpaw just wanted to curl up and fall asleep again.  
"That's enough you guys," came Redheart's voice. The rusty colored tom gave the apprentices a stern look, then turned to Mousepaw, "You better get to sleep, we'll be on the dawn patrol tomorrow. You too Dogpaw, Splashfur thinks you need to start waking up earlier."  
Dogpaw rolled his eyes and Rosepaw stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter. Amberpaw walked over to give Silverpaw a lickbetween her ears, then curled up beside her. Rosepaw curled up on the other side of Amberpaw. Mousepaw and Dogpaw fell asleep on the other side of the den.

A soft muzzle tickled her own. Bluewing was standing over her, "Come on, its almost Sunhigh."  
Groggily, Silverpaw got to her paws, "What are we doing today?"  
Bluewing shook his head, _we_ aren't doing anything, _you_ and Deadpaw are going to be checking the elders for ticks and cleaning their bedding."  
"What?" Silverpaw jumped up to all four of her paws, "I thought we weren't being punished!"  
Bluewing simply looked at her, "You aren't, but Rainstar wants to give you more of a chance to recover and rest for tonight. Also none of the other apprentices are free to do it."  
Sighing, Silverpaw got up and trotted to the medicine cat den.  
"Lightwhisker!" she called  
"Come in!" replied a little voice.  
Silverpaw entered the den to find Peachkit sitting up in her nest.  
"Peachkit! How are you?"  
"Better, Lightwhisker says that I might even be able to train as an apprentice the same time Swallowkit does!"  
A wave of guilt suddenly passed through Silverpaw, _I should have caught her._  
"Peachkit!" a brown and white kit came bounding in, "Want to play?"  
Peachkit nodded and Swallowkit grabbed a small ball of moss and gently passed it to his sister.  
"Oh!" Peachkit turned back to Silverpaw, "Do you need something?"  
"Yeah, Mousebile."  
Peachkit wrinkled her nose, "Ew. Lightwhisker already prepared them for you, Deadpaw already came by for his."  
Silverpaw nodded and grabbed a stick with a smelly ball of moss attached.  
She walked over to the Elders den with her nose wrinkled, trying to keep out the smell of the bile.  
"Finally!" Deadpaw was staring at her, "I saw you go into the medicine cat den and you took forever in there!"  
"I was just talking to Peachkit," objected Silverpaw.  
Deadpaw shrugged and continued searching through Palenose's fur.  
Silverpaw walked over to Brokenfoot and felt for ticks, "Want to hear a story?" he asked.  
Silverpaw paused, "Yes!"  
"Hmm, have I told you about Tigerstar?"  
Both Deadpaw and Palenose froze, "She doesn't know about Tigerstar?" asked Deadpaw.  
Brokenfoot shook his head, "Tigerstar was a ThunderClan warrior. Bluestar trusted him more than she should have. One day, Tigerstar- or Tigerclaw at the time- was fighting with RiverClan over territory. The ThunderClan patrol won and while no one was watching Tigerclaw killed the deputy-Redtail- hoping he would become the next one but another cat took that chance. Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice, had seen Tigerclaw kill Redtail and was being threatened by his mentor to keep quiet. Firestar and Graystripe were apprentices at the time, they helped their friend escape and become a loner. As time went on the new deputy died and Tigerclaw became the deputy. He attempted to kill Bluestar by getting her too close to the Thunderpath to become leader but Firestar's apprentice, Cinderpelt, took the blow. Her injuries caused her to become a Medicine cat. More time passed and Tigerstar began planning an attack with rogues. They attacked camp and Tigerclaw attempted to kill Bluestar again."  
Silverpaw stared at Brokenfoot with her eyes round, "Wow he's mean!"  
Brokenfoot nodded, "He did even more. Firestar was able to prevent Tigerclaw form killing Bluestar. Firestar became deputy and Thunderclan had a few moons of peace. Soon Tigerstar became leader of ShadowClan, he found a pack of dogs and made them terrorize ThunderClan. ThunderClan made a plan to get rid of them but in the process Bluestar died and Firestar became leader. Tigerstar teamed up with a large group of rogues who called themselves BloodClan. Their leader, Scourge, killed Tigerstar with a single blow. There was a giant battle and Firestar killed Scourge. Many moons passed and the clans moved to the lake. It was there that Tigerstar appeared. He and many others began training clan cats to fight in a big battle against the Clans. When the battle did come, many cats including StarClan and Dark Forest cats died. Tigerstar and Firestar fought, Firestar killed Tigerstar but died soon after."  
Silverpaw's jaw dropped, "Wow."  
Brokenfoot nodded, "Have you finished with my ticks?"  
Silverpaw nodded, "I'll go get some moss now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's short but you're just going to have to deal with it for know peoples.**

 **Chapter 11**

Silverpaw sunk her claws into the little body of a brown mouse. She bit down, cracking its nack, then stood up to find Bluewing.  
Bluewing was waiting by the lake just like he said he would. A vole and blackbird were lying dead at his side. "Well done!" he mewed.  
"Thanks!" Silverpaw mewed back. She was happy to be hunting again, Lightwhisker had insisted that she and Deadpaw should be kept in the camp for at least four days.  
"Rainstar says that you can come to the gathering tonight," mewed Bluewing casually.  
Silverpaw dropped her prey, "Really?"  
Bluewing nodded as he padded away.

Silverpaw, Rosepaw, and Amberpaw stood side by side waiting for the rest of the patrol. Mousepaw bounded over to them. Redheart and Bluewing came next. Cloudheart- a white tom- and Sorrelfur- a dull ginger she-cat- followed. Bearpelt appeared with her dark brown fur shining in the moonlight. Darkleaf and Splashfur bounded out of the warriors den together side by side. Finally Blazestep and Rainstar appeared.  
As the cats left Robinflight- a brown she-cat- and Owlheart- a tawny and brown tom- began whispering, "I wonder what Petalstar is going to say tonight," whispered Owlheart.  
"I wonder what WindClan and RiverClan are going to say," mewed Robinflight.

ThunderClan was the second clan to arrive. Windclan was waiting in a small group talking and socializing with one another. When they noticed ThunderClan they bounded over to meet them. A calico she-cat bolted over to Silverpaw, "Silverpaw!" she yowled happily.  
It was Moonpaw, "Moonpaw! How are you?"  
I'm fine," then she paused, "RiverClan! I want to introduce you to a couple of apprentices!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, SO I know that I haven't written anything in a while, But I have been really tired and very, very busy. So this is quick but it's enough for now.**

 **Chapter 12**

RiverClan walked towards the other two clans and began talking and sharing tongues.  
Silverpaw followed Moonpaw over to two apprentices. One was a gray, long-fur she-cat and the other was a small, fluffy white she-cat.  
"This is Ripplepaw and Snowpaw," mewed Moonpaw, "Ripplepaw, Snowpaw, meet Silverpaw."  
"Hi!" mewed Snowpaw happily.  
Ripplepaw opened her mouth but was interrupted by a new voice.  
"Moonpaw! Who's this?"  
Silverpaw turned to see a black she-cat with blue eyes with a purple-ish hue.  
"Purplepaw! This is Silverpaw of ThunderClan. Silverpaw, this is Purplepaw, she's our medicine cat Coppertree's apprentice."  
Ripplepaw looked down, "I wish I could be a medicine cat, but Loststar says that I have to wait until Mockingclaw moves to the elders den," then she looked up, "It's going to be soon I know it! Then I'll get to be Alderleaf's apprentice."  
"Hey guys! ShadowClan!" squealed Snowpaw.  
Silverpaw spotted Blackpaw who quickly bounded over.  
"Silverpaw! I'm happy to see that you've recovered from that fox attack!"  
Silverpaw felt everyone's eyes on her, "Yeah I did. Deadpaw is doing well too."  
Blackpaw nodded, "Good. Oh and I'm sorry about the way Pebblepaw treated you two, but he can be really nice once you get to know him."  
"It's ok," purred Silverpaw.  
"OH!" Blackpaw suddenly looked nervous, "Emberpaw hasn't stopped talking about Deadpaw. I mean, I think she might start trying to sneak out to see him."  
Silverpaw hesitated, "Well, I doubt that Deadpaw likes her, so you have nothing to worry about."  
A yowl from Petalstar signaled that the gathering was about to begin.  
"Who's loststar?" asked Silverpaw.  
"The black Tom and Applestar is the dark ginger," replied Snowpaw.  
"ShadowClan is as strong as ever. Our territory is full of prey and we have plenty of apprentices and warriors, too."  
Rainstar stepped forward, "ThunderClan is healthy as well and we have three new apprentices, Amberpaw, Rosepaw, and Silverpaw."  
The four clan chanted their names, "Rosepaw, Amberpaw, Silverpaw!"  
Silverpaw caught sight of her sisters sitting up proudly next to their mentors.  
"We also thank ShadowClan for protecting Deadpaw and Silverpaw from the fox. I'm sure all of ThunderClan is in your debt."  
Snowpaw and Ripplepaw looked at Silverpaw with wide eyes, "I cant believe the fox didn't get you!" mewed Ripplepaw  
"Sshh! Applestar speaking hissed a RiverClan warrior.  
Silverpaw nodded and turned her attention back to the Great oak.  
"WindClan is strong and fast as we usually are. Things are calm."  
Finally Loststar stepped forward, "RiverClan has had no troubles as well," was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm back, but I'm going to have some trouble updating for the next couple weeks because I'm really busy... Anyways, to my last reviewer, yes I do know about the knew series coming out I SO EXCITED! But keep in mind that this is like 6 leaders after Bramblestar so, anything could have happened from then to now. Now STORY TIME!**

 **Chapter 13**

Back at camp Dogpaw and Mousepaw were bugging a very tired and grumpy Deadpaw.  
"Guys I'll tell you about it in the morning, but I want to sleep right now," groaned Deadleaf.  
Dogpaw nodded, "Ok."  
Mousepaw didn't look as happy, "Fine."

The next morning after Deadleaf explained what happened at the gathering, Silverpaw noticed Dogpaw and Amberpaw sharing a mouse, _those two are totally going to be mates one day,_ Silverpaw thought to herself.  
Bluewing hadn't come out looking for her yet so Silverpaw decided to pay a visit to the Medicine cat den to see Peachkit. Swallowkit was sitting with her, "Sorrelfur should be having her kits soon!" exclaimed Peachkit.  
"Really? Great I'll have other cats to play with!"  
"Yeah, but you'll be an apprentice in one more moon!" mewed Peachkit.  
"So will you!" mewed Swallowkit.  
"No, Lightwhisker says I can't be a warrior," mewed Peachkit.  
Silverpaw suddenly felt like she was intruding, so she quietly left the den.

"Alright, Amberpaw, you and Mousefur fight, claws _sheathed_ ," said Tanglefoot.  
"Yes Mousepaw," said Redheart, "I better not see any claws."  
Mousepaw rolled his eyes and stood across from Amberpaw.  
Amberpaw pounced and Mousepaw rolled away. He jumped on top of Amberpaw and held her there, after a minute she stopped struggeling, "I-" Mousepaw was cut off when Amberpaw shot up, flipping Mousepaw onto his back. As he got up Amberpaw swiped at his back legs, knocking him to the ground. Amberpaw jumped onto his back, " _I_ win!"  
Amberpaw let Mousepaw get up, "good job Amberpaw," congradulated Dogpaw.  
"Rosepaw, you and Deadpaw can fight now," announced Tatteredsnout.  
As the two stepped up to each other a blinding light flashed, but Rosepaw and Deadpaw were still clearly visible. Then the world went black.

Silverpaw woke up with the smell of herbs all around her. She groaned as she opened her eyes, the sunlight was really bright.  
"Don't move, you just passed out, nothing major," purred Lightwhisker.  
"But how come I saw a blinding light?" asked Silverpaw suddenly wide awake and curious.  
"What?" Lightwhisker stared at her, "Tell me exactly what you saw."  
"Well, Rosepaw and Deadpaw were going to fight for training. Then a light appeared and I could only see Rosepaw and Deadpaw, then I passed out."  
Lightwhisker began pacing, "I'll think about what you saw and tell you if I come up with anything."  
Silverpaw nodded anxiously, "Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, it's been quite a while since I've written anything, but I was sooooo busy and I decided I wouldn't right until summer or if I find any free time. If I haven't written anything for a while I'm still watching for reviews. I'm sorry to the people who are sad that I haven't been writing and I'm sorry that this is short.**

 **Chapter 14**

Out in the forest, Silverpaw followed behind Snowpelt, white she-cat, who was in the lead. Suddenly she stopped, "Alright, we're not going to find anything if we stick together in a large group," she meowed, "Pricklepelt,"she turned to a gray tom who's fur was constantly fluffed up, "Take Addertooth and Thistleface, Bluewing and Silverpaw will come with me."  
Silverpaw brushed up against her father, then bounded off after Snowpelt and Bluewing.

"Where should we go?" asked Bluewing.  
"Let's head toward the abandoned twoleg nest," said Snowpelt.  
Silverpaw stopped and sniffed the air, thrush _!_  
She dropped to crouch and slowly began making her way towards the little bird. When she could see it through the leaves of a bush she jumped. The thrush saw and took off, but Silverpaw's claws caught its wings. She bit its neck, killing the bird.  
Silverpaw quickly buried it and padded back to her mentor and Snowpelt.  
"Good job," said Bluewing with pride in his eyes.  
Silverpaw was happy knowing her mentor was proud of her.  
Snowpelt flicked her tail and continued on with Bluewing and Silverpaw following.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I have finally written stuff! I wanted to get on with the story so I just made them all warriors**

 **Chapter 15**

"Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silvercloud. StarClan honors your speed and calmness during battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Rainstar looked down at the newly named warrior.  
Rosefur and Amberdust stood beside their sister as the cats around them chanted, "Amberdust, Rosefur, Silvercloud!"  
Deadleaf, Mouseeyes, and Dogfur padded over to the she-cats. They had been named warriors about a moon ago.  
Peachpaw and Swallowpaw were now apprentices. Lightwhisker was mentoring Peachpaw, when the little she-cat found out she was going to be a Medicine cat, she wanted to begin learning immediately. Swallowpaw was mentored a calico she-cat named Spottedfur.  
Rainstar jumped down from the highledge, "You three need to sit vigil for the camp tonight," he said, "and remember, you must be _silent_."  
Amberdust nodded, "We know Rainstar."  
Rainstar nodded and bounded up to his den. All the cats headed to their nests while Silvercloud and her littermates stayed outside.  
Deadleaf brushed against Silvercloud, "Good night," he mewed quietly.

Silvercloud walked around the edge of camp pausing every so often to listen for anything unusual. Amberdust was doing the same, plus, she was watching Rosefur who was most likely to cause trouble.  
Finally the sun began to rise and cats started to wake.  
"You are finished with your vigil," called Patchheart. He stretched and yawned as he came out of his den.

Silvercloud nodded and decided to go. Her sisters must have had the same thought because they began following.  
In the den a nest of fresh moss was set up next to Deadleaf's, two others were close by.  
"I thought you might want to rest in a comfy nest," mewed Deadleaf, his eyes her pleading for approval from her.  
Silvercloud purred, "thank you."  
Deadleaf bounded out of the Warriors den and towards Blazestep who was setting up the patrols.  
"You need to do something nice for him, he's constantly trying to impress you, you know," mewed Rosefur.


End file.
